


nice serve!

by RubySmiley



Series: Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Goal!</p>
<p>Tokyo Ghoul characters in the Haikyuu!! verse. Taken from my tumblr scenario blog, tokyo-volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

_**“TRES BIEN!”**_ Tsukiyama shouted when he blocked his opponent’s spike and landed gracefully on the floor, doing a little twirl and a bow to finish. From behind him, he heard Kaneki sigh and Touka grumble about his flamboyance. But none of that mattered, because there you were: smiling so beautifully as you clapped from your seat on the bench. From his place on court, he blew you a kiss—and watched with joy when you laughed at his antics.

        But somehow, that characteristic vibrance had dwindled now that he was waiting to confess to you at the school gate.

        Since you were the volleyball team’s manager, Tsukiyama saw you often. At first, he had been much too preoccupied with his obsession over the team’s ace, Kaneki Ken, to even pay close attention to you. But it had happened one day.

        He wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but it did. Maybe it was the way the light made your smile glow when you stepped into the gym that afternoon. Maybe it was the way you greeted him, in a voice that he used to regard as normal but to him suddenly became the voice of an angel. Maybe it was something as cheesy as love…

        Tsukiyama was so lost in his thoughts that he almost did not see you walking towards him.

        “Good afternoon, Tsukiyama-kun,” you greeted.

        “Ah, if it isn’t [Name]~” In one fluid motion, he had moved to stand in front of you. “How have you been, my dear? I was just waiting for you.”

        “Were you?” you responded. Something about the way you spoke made his heart flutter in his chest.

        “Oui,” he said, after a momentary pause to gather his thoughts. “In fact, I… was waiting to tell you something, if I may.”

        The curiosity in your eyes was hard to miss. “Go ahead.”

        Taking a deep breath, Tsukiyama squarely faced you and with a flourish, produced a rose. Your eyes widened a fraction at the gesture, mouth parting as if to say something—but the tall, purple-haired middle blocker beat you to it.

        “I like you,” he announced, looking right into your eyes. Though serious at first, his expression soon melted into one of gentle adoration as he asked:

**“Will you go out with me?”**


	2. Awkward [Shirazu x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shirazu having a crush on the Quinx's manager and being all cute and awkward.

“Nice work, everyone!” the team’s captain, Haise Sasaki, called, clapping his hands together and signalling the end of practice. The rest of the volleyball team jogged tiredly for the bleachers, picking up water bottles and towels. As Shirazu chugged water, relishing in the way it quenched his parched throat, he couldn’t help but notice a certain someone standing off to the side. 

    You were the team’s manager, and he would definitely be lying if he said he had not fallen completely and utterly in love with you.

    Perhaps that was a stretch, though. He could admit that one. He furrowed his brows, setting down his bottle and reaching for a towel to wipe sweat from his forehead and neck. But he nevertheless could not deny the way you made his heart pound a little faster when he saw you. A familiar heat spread over his cheeks and it was in that moment, when your bright gaze met his, that he realised he was staring. 

    Cursing silently, Shirazu quickly turned away, and in his haste managed to smack himself right in the face with the towel he was holding. A laugh— _was it possible for a person’s laugh to be that lovely?_ —made its way to his ears, and so did his obvious blush. He looked up just in time to see Haise wiggling his eyebrows at him.

     _Damn it._

Slinging his towel over his shoulders and internally demanding that his thoughts and heart settle down before he further embarrassed himself, Shirazu made his way toward where his teammates were picking up the volleyballs and tossing them back into the baskets. 

    The ones you were standing right next to, of course.

    “Ginshi! Catch!”

     _Thunk._

This time, it wasn’t your divine laughter that filled the air, but Saiko’s. Rubbing his head with a growl, he glared viciously at his blue-haired teammate, who cackled at his predicament. Mutsuki looked on with a little sigh and a smile, while Urie gathered up the rest of the balls and, after wordlessly dumping them into the baskets, proceeded to head for the locker rooms. 

    “Is your head alright?” You approached with worry, sending a jolt of electricity right down Shirazu’s spine.

    “Yeah!” he said, a little too quickly and a little too forcefully. “Yeah, I’m just fine. Don’t worry about it. Now if you’ll excuse me—”

    In his attempt to escape, he tripped right over the ball that had previously bounced off his head, face planting on the floor.

    Saiko hit the ground at the same moment, coughing and choking in her fit of giggles. Shirazu, on the other hand, could only lie there in complete horror. Both you and Mutsuki rushed over to help your two fallen comrades.

    “Wow,” Haise said, impressed. “Today isn’t really your day, huh?”

    “You’re telling me,” Shirazu managed to grit out as he hauled himself to his feet. He brushed himself off, absolutely burning with embarrassment—but unfortunately for him, you noticed too quickly the redness in his face. Before he knew it, your hand was pressed gently over his forehead.

    “Are you sure you’re alright, Shirazu-kun?” Your eyebrows were scrunched up and your eyes were round with concern, leaning in to take a closer look at his face. Panicking, Shirazu responded by leaning away, and you unknowingly followed. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, Haise ushered Saiko and Mutsuki toward the locker rooms.

    “Um, uh…” He was starting to sweat again.

    “Really, though,” you continued, lower lip jutting out in the slightest of pouts. “You should go see the nurse. Did you hit your head too hard just now?”

    He kind of wanted to die.

    “N-no,” he stuttered, dropping his gaze to the ground and fidgeting as his mind begged, _Please let this moment end, please let this moment end…_ “I’m just a bit tired from practice, th-that’s all.”

    You frowned, contemplating his response. “Mmm… if you say so.” Seemingly satisfied with his answer, you stepped back, and Shirazu could breathe again.

    “If you need anything, though,” you added, wheeling the baskets back toward the storage rooms, “please don’t hesitate to ask anything from me!”

    Was it just him, or did your words carry a hopeful edge to them?

    “I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind.” And with that, Shirazu rushed off to the changing rooms.  
 

* * *

   
   “You should ask him out, you know,” Saiko said, eyes fixed on her DS as the two of you walked home. You flushed considerably at her words, but smiled all the same. 

    “I… I think he’s had enough for today,” you laughed softly. 

    Shirazu sneezed at that moment, right as he was about to unlock the front door. As he rummaged through his bag for a tissue, a piece of creased paper fell out. Blinking, he picked it up from the ground. Once he realised what it was, he let out a little snort and promptly shoved it into his pocket. Swinging open the front door, he stepped inside, kicked off his shoes, and allowed the door to close behind him as he thought. 

    With a resigned sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his fingers brush against the confession letter as he trudged up the steps and into his room.

     _Maybe next time._


End file.
